MedicKit
This mod was designed to give you the posibility of saving yourself via new eatable items, which can be crafted easily and bringing with your when mining or exploring. They will fill a bunch of spaces in your inventory, because some of them don't stack, and the others fill up until 16 items per space, not 64. But, what is five or six spaces less in your inventory compared with increasing the possibilities of arriving save and sound at home again? The Minecraft hardecore mode players now what I am talking about. New items This mod add six new items into the Minecraft world: the bandages, the medical alcohol, the arenaline shot, the aspirin, the oxigen tank and the health pack. The six of them are classified as food, because you have to eat them (hold left trigger) in orther to summon their effects. This can sound a little weird for some items, but, well, Minecraft is weird in general. Here is a list of the effects of the items: *Bandages: regenaration. *Medical alcohol: resistance. *Adrenaline shot: attack strengh. *Aspirin: night vision. *Oxigen tank: water respiration. *Health pack: instantly restores all your health and hunger bar. For further information about these items, such as time effect, hints, bugs, trivia... check their independant pages by clicking the links in the list. ATTENTION: This objects are classified as food, so you have to eat them to make them work, and this is only possible if your hunger bar is, at less, in 9,5 points. Be careful with that. Crafting recipes 2013-09-15_17.25.46.png|Bandages 2013-09-15_17.27.35.png|Medical alcohol (Option 1: crafting) 2013-09-15_17.28.44.png|Medical alcohol (Option 2: smelting) 2013-09-15_17.30.43.png|Adrenaline shot 2013-09-15_17.32.29.png|Aspirine 2013-09-15_17.33.04.png|Oxigen tank 2013-09-15_17.35.36.png|Health Pack Known bugs *1.0 All the items bugged and, when eaten, only restore hunger and give no effect. This bug continued version after version, until I realised in 1.5. Fixed in 1.6. *1.5 The bandages, the oxigen tank and the health pack had missing textures. Partially fixed in 1.6, totally fixed in 1.7. Trivia *Originaly, the Health pack was a mixture of all the other medical components. The reason why the Oxigen tank is not needed is to craft the pack is because this item was added later (see the Updates timeline). *It was pretended that the Medical alcohol gives you nause for five-ten seconds before consuming, with the normal effect, but the Mcreator only allows one effect per food. *The reason why the Aspirin has a carrot in his crafting recipe was that it gives night vision, and the potion of night vision in vainilla Minecraft requires a carrot. *It is planed that this mod will include a new mob: the Medic villager. WIP *It is recomended to have always some Rotten Flesh in the inventory when using this mod, because for using this items, you'll need to have the hunger bar partially depleted, and this item can help you provoque this situation if needed. Updates timeline *1.0 Added bandages. *1.1 Added medical alcohol. *1.2 Added adrenaline shot. *1.3 Added aspirin. *1.4 Added health pack. *1.5 Added oxigen tank. *1.6 Texture bug partially fixed. Item effect bug fixed. *1.7 Texture bug fixed. PLEASE NOTE: All these mods have been done during the 1.5.2 Minecraft update, due problems with my Minecraft update. All these may not work in further Minecraft versions. Category:Mods Category:MedicKit